Bacchus
Bacchus (バッカス, Bakkasu) is the god that alongside Hamsa is in charge of giving the rewards to the bounty hunters after they have done their job. Appearance Bacchus is a very tall, black man wearing a long, thick, dark brown overcoat with light brown fur around the top edge and a brown shirt under it and turquoise pants. He has gray hair which is long on the back, and stretches to a beard around his chin tied in a ponytail with a golden tie, and the top of his head is bald. He's always seen carrying a long, thick, brown staff with a silver top, which he often uses for fighting. He has a perky red nose and large, brown shoes. Before his exile, Bacchus had hair on the top of his head and his shirt was white and black. Personality Bacchus is a god whose love for wine defines his personality. He is periodically drunk and can be made to do offers in exchange for wine. He tends to remain in one place and doesn't usually get involved in major events unless pushed. Unlike most of his fellow gods, Bacchus is willing to give advice, protect others and is far more tolerant of humans and demons. As he is not loyal to Vanaheimr, Bacchus is willing to defy their rules for his own purposes or for his allies. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Bacchus was first seen in his carriage along with Hamsa, when Favaro entered. Hamsa quickly tried to wake him up, telling him he has a customer. Bacchus woke up yelling if he knows who he is. After Favaro gave him a card of a wanted bandit, Bacchus gave him the prize money. Favaro asked him why only half of the money, but Bacchus told him to shut up, but before he could finish the next line, he got sick from the alcohol and was about to barf, but was able to hold it and fell asleep immediately after that. Bacchus is seen again in Livian after Favaro captures a dangerous goat-headed demon there. He gives Favaro a large prize money and notes Favaro did well with this particular bounty, unaware Favaro had received help from his new companion Amira. When Favaro later inquires Bacchus about Helheim, Bacchus initially asks about the tasty booze they may have there before reassuring Favaro that, since he is a god, he obviously knows how to get to Helheim. Bacchus takes Favaro and Amira to Ysmenport in hopes the pair would not attract attention, but Favaro ends up getting lured towards the port where he encounters Amon, a friend of his father's. The situation escalates when Favaro learns Amon had in fact betrayed his father in exchange for becoming a demon. Amon is defeated but Amira and Kaisar (who was chasing Favaro) end up getting captured by Azazel. Favaro returns to Bacchus with Rita in tow, intent on forcing out the destination of Azazel's flying castle Gregor. Bacchus is highly unsettled by Favaro's death threats, and complies with Favaro's request by informing him that Azazel is most likely heading towards Sword Valley, where a portal to the Demon Capital Cocytus lies. Bacchus agrees to fly Favaro to Sword Valley but no further. When Favaro sees Michael, Uriel and Raphael for the first time, he mocks the trio for being fancy gods who cannot compare to Bacchus, who is seen in his carriage passing out on top of Hamsa. About a day later, Bacchus arrives at the royal castle. He witnesses the near-execution of Jeanne d'Arc and her subsequent transformation into a demon. Before he can leave, Rita approaches him and asks to join him in his carriage while she tries to create an antidote for Jeanne's transformation, having already learned that it was caused by sorcery. As the two discuss the identity of the one behind the entire plot, Bacchus brings up Gilles de Rais, a sorcerer with a bounty on his head, but their conversation is interrupted when Bacchus, to his dismay, realizes the carriage had run over Azazel. Rita opts to tie Azazel up and bring him inside so they can interrogate him. The trio discuss Belzebuth and Martinet as they travel towards Abos at Azazel's request. Rita is successful in creating antidotes but the group soon discover that Amira has already turned into the Transcendence Key needed to revive Bahamut. They manage to rescue Kaisar from a fall and provide him with an antidote for the transformed Favaro. Still flying towards Abos, Bacchus spots Michael flying down from the sky with the demonic Jeanne pursuing him. Jeanne sets her sights on Bacchus the moment she spots him. While Azazel and Kaisar go to deal with Belzebuth directly, a terrified Bacchus rides Hamsa and fights Jeanne. When Rita fails to throw an antidote into Jeanna's mouth, both Rita and Bacchus resign to their fates of being killed by Jeanne. They are saved by Michael's timely arrival, who had retrieved the antidote and force-feeds it to Jeanne. Bacchus observes Jeanne transforming back to normal while Michael dies from a stab wound. Bacchus has an unfortunate encounter with Martinet soon after. Martinet easily defeats him. Bacchus is shown injured and unable to contribute much to the battle, while Hamsa assists Favaro and Kaisar in riding towards Bahamut in order to defeat the dragon. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Ten years after Bahamut's revival, Bacchus is living in Anatae but finds he is out of business thanks to Charioce XVII, who has put out a hit on "The Ragged Demon" only. Bacchus meets Nina Drango, an energetic teenager who wishes to earn money by capturing the Ragged Demon herself. She spends most of her free time in Bacchus's carriage. Bacchus soon learns from an old colleague, Sofiel, that the gods are searching for a child with mismatched eyes who has a unique power. Bacchus pretends to know nothing about the matter. Sofiel tries to offer him a place among the gods in Heaven as a reward for handing over the child yet the surprised Bacchus has nothing to offer. When Nina points out that Mugaro displayed the ability the make the green stones used on demon slaves disappear, Bacchus decides to confirm whether Mugaro is the child Sofiel is searching for. To Bacchus and Hamsa's shock, Mugaro does possess mismatched eyes. Ultimately, Bacchus does not inform Sofiel about Mugaro. When Sofiel manages to capture Mugaro anyway, she takes Bacchus and Hamsa and brings all three to the Vanaheimr. Sofiel imprisons Bacchus and Hamsa as punishment for withholding information. Bacchus claims his reason for doing so is because "he felt like it." When Sofiel calls Bacchus a fool, Bacchus later asks what the gods are planning to use the Holy Child for. Sofiel explains to Bacchus that Gabriel feels that "humans have lost their way" and that she wishes to "guide" the humans into prayer by "using" the kid in doing so. Bacchus angrily warns Sofiel to "Leave the kid out of this!", reminding them that "It'll be Jeanne D'Arc all over again." Mugaro - whose real name is El - is used by Gabriel in a war with the humans, but the gods are unexpectedly defeated. Sofiel promptly enlists Bacchus and Hamsa with helping to cheer El up as he no longer wishes to obey the gods. But Bacchus goes off at Sofiel, saying that he warned them in the past that "No one's going to obey if you do things your way. Not the humans and not even El." Bacchus is unwilling to do the gods's work until Sofiel promises him a reward of wine. Bacchus then tries his best and even brings El food, but El simply ignores him. Jeanne d'Arc and Nina Drango arrive sometime after and greet the trio, with Jeanne finally reuniting with her son. Nina is overjoyed to see El again, leaving Bacchus somewhat left out. Because El insists on defying Gabriel and continuing the war with the humans, he is forced to remain in the room. Bacchus is soon surrounded by many bottles of wine which he shares with Hamsa and Nina. They end up discussing the circumstances surrounding Bacchus's exile and mention Bacchus's hippogriff. Bacchus, Hamsa and Nina pass out from the alcohol and wake up to find El gone and Nina wearing El's clothes. Bacchus tricks the gods into letting him, Hamsa and Nina escape so they can find El. When both Nina and El end up falling towards the surface, Bacchus finds himself confronted by Sofiel over El's escape. Fearing for his life, Bacchus gets on his carriage and chases the other two down the portal. They make it through the terrifying and dangerous path and once in the safe zone, Bacchus makes El promise him that he won't try to fight the humans again. As more allies join them on the surface, Bacchus uses his carriage to help the team in trying to defeat Charioce XVII. When the team decides to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet so he can no longer use Dromos, Bacchus is tasked with giving Nina the signal to transform once she is inside the royal castle. Nina purposely ruins the plot yet Bacchus is forced to send the signal anyway, which everyone takes as a sign to flee. Sofiel and Jeanne, who had escaped Vanaheimr to retrieve El, spot the signal and follow it. They find El in the presence of Azazel. After Nina is saved from the Onyx Task Force and an assassin, the team return to their hideout with Sofiel and Jeanne. Sofiel insists El must return to Heaven with her but El refuses on the grounds that it is his purpose to bring world peace and it is the reason why he was born. Bacchus loudly disagrees with El and points that El was born simply as a gift from his father to his mother. When El asks why he brought El to the surface world, Bacchus admits it "just sort of happened." El ultimately agrees to go with Sofiel but he wants to say goodbye to everyone first. To Bacchus's horror, El is fatally stabbed before he can leave and Bacchus watches El die on Rita's operation table. Bacchus mourns the boy's death along with everyone else, including Nina, who has a break down inside Bacchus's carriage. El's death inspires his mother Jeanne and Azazel to declare war on Charioce and end his reign of tyranny once and for all. As the pair began amassing an army to fight the King, Bacchus and Hamsa opt to fly Nina and Favaro to the King's location so they may try to cut off Charioce's hand and steal the bracelet. This plan also gets aborted since Nina and Favaro learn Charioce's ultimate plan to slay Bahamut, who is fated to return soon. Bacchus flies the pair on his carriage towards the battlefield, where Charioce's army is already engaging with the gods and demons gathered by Jeanne and Azazel. Bahamut returns during the conflict and launches fireballs that eventually knock the carriage out of the sky. Nina rescues Bacchus, Hamsa and Favaro, the former two having been knocked out by the blast. Following the apparent defeat of Bahamut at Charioce XVII's hands, Nina narrates everyone's fate and says Bacchus is in love with Sofiel, who has begun spending time with him and Ridwan on the surface. Power & Abilities As a god, Bacchus possesses a range of abilities. *'Intellect' - Bacchus holds a vast amount of knowledge about the world. When he does provide info, it usually proves useful to someone. *'Super Strength' - Bacchus was able to knock out a demonic Con Man with a single punch. Although terrified, Bacchus fought on par with the demonic Jeanne. Weaknesses *'Alcohol' - Bacchus passes out often from alcohol consumption, leaving him vulnerable and unaware of the events occurring around him. *'Dagger' - Bacchus became terrified when Favaro threatened him with his dagger. He called the threat "dangerous". *'Précieuse' - This god-slaying sword could kill Bacchus. Relationships *Favaro Leone: Bacchus is the patron deity of Favaro, a bounty hunter. Aside from giving out bounties and rewards, Bacchus has also assisted Favaro in travelling. Bacchus is not extremely fond of Favaro due to the latter's willingness to put a knife to Bacchus's throat to get what he wants. They remain mostly allies who rarely speak outside of work. *Hamsa: Bacchus' companion. The two are always together and tend to argue, with Hamsa acting as the voice of reason whenever Bacchus upsets someone superior or gets drunk. Bacchus often relies on Hamsa when it comes to flying without his carriage, while Hamsa relies on Bacchus for transportation by perching on his staff. *Mugaro: Bacchus considered Mugaro to be an ordinary child who deserved an ordinary life with his mother. Despite being offered the chance to return to Heaven in exchange for Mugaro's whereabouts, Bacchus chose not to inform the angels due to the fact that he didn't trust the Gods and was subsequently imprisoned for it. When the angels enlisted Mugaro to fight in a war, Bacchus was confident that Mugaro's destiny was to be with his mother, as his father had intended, and did not like the gods using Mugaro for personal gain. Bacchus and Hamsa both witnessed Mugaro's death, and both shed tears for him. *Sofiel: Bacchus and Sofiel knew each other from the former's tenure as a god in Heaven, during which time they held respect for one another. Presently, they are not on good terms due to conflicting ideals as shown when Bacchus refuses to hand over Mugaro against Sofiel's wishes. Bacchus does not agree with Sofiel's ambitions for Mugaro and once tried to convince the boy to ignore Sofiel, and by extension, Gabriel. Despite their quarrels, Sofiel notes she is similar to Bacchus in that they're willing to leave Heaven for a human. Nina believes Bacchus is in love with Sofiel, and the two gods are seen having a good time together after the fight with Bahamut. Trivia * He appears on the cover of the eleventh chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. * Because he was cast out of Heaven, Bacchus shares with Hamsa the distinction of being the only gods to reside on the surface. **He and Hamsa are, along with Gabriel, the only gods to appear in both Genesis and Virgin Soul. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Gods and Angels